


Sex, Interrupted

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Caught having Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: At a family gathering, James and Teddy sneak off for a private moment. They should have known better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for the [Anywhere but the Bed](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html) 2017 comment fest, for Grace's prompt "Sneaking off during a family gathering to hook up in their parent's bedroom."
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/67539.html)

"Where are we going?" James asked in hushed tones as Teddy dragged him through the crowded kitchen and towards the hallway.

"Somewhere we can have a little privacy," Teddy replied, emphasising the final word.

"In this house?" James scoffed, "Good luck."

Ted turned towards the stairs. "Your bedroom should do."

"Wait, no," James interrupted, pulling Teddy back down, off of the first step. "My bed's got everyone's coats on..." With all the Weasleys, Granger-Weasleys, Grangers, Lovegoods and a couple of Malfoys all in the Potter household, they had no chance. The bed was piled high, and James's bedroom was only just big enough to fit the bed, desk, and wardrobe. He'd protested the use of his room, but his Dad wouldn't be argued with.

"Come on," Teddy insisted, wearing the grin that James had learnt meant trouble. Usually the sort of trouble he would thoroughly enjoy.

"Teddy," James hissed, but still didn't make too much of an effort to resist being led up the stairs. "We can't just... on top of everyone's coats!"

"Al's room, then." Teddy stopped on the landing, turning to face James, crowding him against the wall.

"Are you kidding? You can smell it with the door closed."

"Lil—"

"No. _Way_." James cut in. "She's just a kid."

"Technically, she's not," Teddy shrugged with a sly smile, "and I bet she's slept with more blokes than you have."

"Bloody hell, Ted! I don't want to think about that sort of thing, especially not now."

Teddy pressed forward, thigh rubbing against James's cock. He was hard from the second Teddy dragged him away from the party. "Well, you can't be that traumatised..." He leant in, capturing James's lips in a deep and dirty kiss. James reached out, trying to snake his arms around Teddy's waist, but Teddy grabbed his wrist, taking him down the landing and through a door.

James groaned in protest as Teddy closed the door behind them. "You can't be serious."

"It's a nice big bed, James." Teddy waggled his eyebrows ridiculously and James barely managed to keep a smile at bay.

"It's my _parents'_ nice big bed, Teddy. Where they..." He shuddered dramatically, "I don't even want to know."

"Conceived you, probably," Teddy deadpanned.

"Oh, fuck you, Ted. You really are trying to kill my erection, aren't you?"

Teddy stalked forward, hands encircling James's waist, lips kissing along his jaw and up to his ear. "I'd rather ruin your arse."

James didn't resist, but tried to remain physically impassive. It was no mean feat. "That's not a sexy thing to say, you know. It sounds more like a threat."

"What am I supposed to say?" Teddy sounded amused as he kissed, licked and sucked at James's neck. "How about 'I'd rather insert my penis into your rectum, repeatedly'?

"How about you shut the fuck up and show me instead?"

Teddy gave a rather undignified yelp as James suddenly dropped to the ground, yanking Teddy down on top of him.

Having regained his composure, Teddy's hands flew to James's belt. James lifted his hips, helping Teddy to shimmy his jeans down but he was still wearing his boots. Teddy didn't seem to care. He unzipped his own trousers, pulling out his long cock. "Want me to fuck you, Jamie? Right here on Harry and Ginny's bedroom floor?"

James opened his mouth to protest, but Teddy hoiked James's legs, bound together by his jeans, up over one shoulder and trailed his fingers down the crease of James's arse. "Yes..." he whimpered and was rewarded with a familiar spell which left him feeling relaxed and ready. James loved how good Teddy was with that spell, it made spontaneous sex so much easier, especially in unexpected locations. They found themselves in such situations more often than one might expect, especially considering Teddy had his own flat.

Teddy shifted his knees and pressed forward, one hand guiding his cock and the other keeping James's legs up and out of the way. He sunk in slowly, pausing when James's breath hitched, waiting once fully seated. James opened his eyes, leaning up towards Teddy who took the hint and came down for a kiss. It was cut short, however, when the door flew open.

It all happened so quickly that they didn't move, besides turning their heads to the side to see Albus burst in. He was obviously on some sort of mission, as he entered so swiftly that he didn't realise just who and what he was interrupting until he was practically on top of them.

"Oh, fuck," he stated, in a somewhat light, detatched manner as he spun on the spot. "I really didn't need to see that. Ever." He walked back to the door, waving a hand over his shoulder. "I'll cover for you if you promise to _Obliviate_ me later, yeah?" He didn't wait for an answer, simply grabbed for the door without turning and shut it behind him. They could vaguely hear Harry shout something from downstairs. Albus was still on the landing and called back: "Nope, you definitely didn't leave them up here, Dad." His hurried footsteps started down the stairs and the continued conversation became muffled, mingling in with the general noise of party chatter, music and games.

James didn't know what to do. He'd never been in such an awkward situation in all his life, yet he was still half-hard with Teddy's cock up his arse. He didn't want to look at Teddy right now. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

With a somewhat relieved sigh, Teddy sagged, forehead resting against James's chest as he started to laugh.

"S'not funny," James grumbled, trying to pretend that Teddy's laugh wasn't as infectious as ever.

"Do you want me to..." Teddy craned his neck, trying to put himself within kissing distance but the necessary shifting made him grind a little deeper. James gasped and moaned. On second thoughts, some things were more pressing than being embarrassed. Total mortification could wait until later, James needed Teddy _now_.

"No! Yes, I mean... I don't know what the question was but I don't care, just fuck me." He rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from Teddy.

Teddy hitched James's legs up more firmly onto his shoulder again. He started to move in long, steady strokes, setting James's nerves alight as he felt the entire length of Teddy's cock.

"Fuck, faster Ted, don't wanna get—ah!—caught again."

Teddy chuckled and picked up the pace, small grunts escaping his lips as James moaned beneath him.

"You're close, aren't you?" Teddy purred, fingers pushing James's shirt up to skate across his ribcage. "I'm so fucking close, Jamie." He shifted a bit, trying to free up a hand but he either dropped James's legs or nearly fell sideways. "I can't... Touch yourself, Jamie," he desperately pleaded. "Make yourself come for me."

"Oh, fuck," James muttered, barely getting a hand on himself before his orgasm crested. Teddy's hips were still twitching with his own climax when they heard footsteps on the stairs. "Shit!" He shoved Teddy off him and started pulling frantically at his trousers. Teddy just rolled away, pulling out his wand and putting them both quickly to rights before inexplicably crawling under the bed. "What—?"

The door opened, and Harry stood there looking perplexed. "Uh..."

"Found them!" Teddy announced, wriggling back out from under the bed and holding up Harry's Quidditch kneepads.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"We saw Albus's attempt at a search and thought we'd conduct a more thorough search." Teddy easily explained, getting up and handing the pads to Harry. "Can't have even a pick-up game without these at your age, eh?"

"You're not too old for a clip 'round the ear, you know," Harry threatened, but his smile was warm. "Will you run down and make sure Albus is leaving me with a half-decent team?"

"Sure," Teddy smiled, slinking out and giving James a subtle wink over his shoulder. James moved to follow, but he waited when his dad opened his mouth again, looking at the wall somewhere over James's shoulder. If James didn't know any better he could have sworn it looked as though Harry were blushing.

"You win, we'll put the coats somewhere else next time." Harry cleared his throat and left quickly.

James sat on the bed, head in his hands, feeling that if the ground _could_ just open up now and swallow him whole, that would be really great.

_Fin_


End file.
